Don't Go, Neechan!
by Love Live Fanbase
Summary: Saat itu Nico pergi berangkat bersama Kotori ke-kampusnya, tetapi Nico terlihat murung.. ada apa sebenarnya? Finalis "Nico no Monogatari"!


**Genre:** Family, Friendship

 **Pairing:** Nico x μ's, slight NicoKoto, NozoEli

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning:** OOC, Family!μ's, gak jelas, typo, aneh, alur kecepetan, dll

 **.**

 **Don't Go, Neechan!**

Fanfiksi Finalis Event "Nico no Monogatari"

by Kyra _

.

.

.

Suatu pagi yang cerah dan tenang...

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! "Maki, Honoka! Bangun kalian dasar pemalas!" Teriak seorang perempuan dengan menggelegar sambil membanting salah satu pintu di rumah berwarga Yazawa itu.

"Nico-nee, paling tidak jangan banting-banting pintu dong!" Keluh salah satu adiknya yang bersurai merah, sambil mengacak-ngacak surainya itu.

"Maki, kamu itu ya! Honoka juga, harusnya kalian contoh Umi, dan Hanayo yang sudah membantuku dong! Hah... aku lelah kaachan..." balas perempuan yang disebut Nico itu sambil geleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Sudahlah Nico-nee, tidak baik kan marah-marah seperti itu.." ucap perempuan berambut abu-abu yang muncul tiba-tiba dibelakang Nico.

"Wuah, Kotorii sejak kapan kau disitu?!" Teriak Nico sambil melompat kaget ke samping.

"Eheheee, dari tadi Nico-neee" ujar Kotori sambil memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

Nico menggertak giginya kuat-kuat dan aura hitam mulai mengelilingi tubuhnya, yang membuat Maki, Honoka (yang baru bangun), serta Kotori mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "Urusaaaii! Kotori, aku bukan kakakmu jadi hentikan panggilan itu! Maki, Honoka, cepat siap-siap!" Teriak Nico menggelegar.

"Siap, captain!" ujar Maki, Kotori, dan Honoka bersmaaam lalu berlalu pergi ketempat yang sudah direncanakan (baca: Maki&Hono→toilet, siap-siap ke sekolah, Kotori→kelantai bawah)

Sepertinya suasana tenang yang dibangun telah hancur oleh mereka, begitulah keseharian keluarga Yazawa. Keluarga Yazawa terdiri dari kakak tertua, Yazawa Nico, terus Yazawa Umi, Yazawa Hanayo, Yazawa Maki, dan Yazawa Honoka. Setelah kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dunia, kakak tertua mereka Yazawa Nico lah yang merawat mereka semua.

 **.**

 **~ Don't Go, Neechan! ~**

 **.**

Diruang tengah...

"Nico-nee, sudah mau berangkat? Tidak mau sarapan dulu?" Tanya perempuan berambut biru digerai, Umi.

"Iya dan tidak Umi, neechan sudah harus berangkat sekarang. Bisakah kau antar Honoka ke sekolahnya? Dan, Hanayo, bisakah kau yang nanti menjemput Honoka? Dia kan baru masuk kelas 1, aku khawatir dia kenapa-napa." Jawab Nico sambil memasang sepatunya.

"Eeh, tapi aku sudah berjanji akan bermain bersama Rin pulang sekolah nanti Nico-nee... apa Nico-nee benar-benar tiak bisa?" Tanya Hanayo sambil menghentikan acara menyuap nasi kebanggannya itu.

"Maaf ya Hanayo-chan, tapi Nico-chan akan pulang telat karena tugas kuliahnya.." jawab Kotori sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja. Tapi, aku melakukannya bukan karena aku peduli dengan Nico-nee ataupun Honoka ya!" Ucap Maki sambil mengalihkan kepalanya kesamping.

Nico tersenyum, lalu berdiri. "Kalau begitu, aku mengandalkanmu ya Maki. Nah, kalau gitu ittekimasu! Ayo Kotori!" Ucap Nico dengan memubka pintu, lalu pergi keluar rumah sambil menyeret Kotori.

"Itterashaiiiii" Balas Maki, Umi, Hanayo, dan Honoka dari dalam rumah.

Nico tersenyum sendu menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup, lalu berjalan menuju kampusnya.

"Nico-chan... apakah kau belum mengatakan tentang penyakitmu pada mereka?" Tanya Kotori sambil tersenyum sendu dan menyamakan tempo jalannya Nico.

Nico tersenyum pada otori, "apa yang kau maksud Kotori?" Tanya Nico masih sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nico-chan, kamu kan terkena penyaki—"

"Aku baik-baik saja Kotori!" Potong Nico dengan setengah berteriak.

Kotori berlonjak kaget. "Tapi... Nico-chan, kalau begini terus.." lirih Kotori dengan air mata yang berlinang di pelupuk matanya.

"Ya... aku tahu... oleh karena itu, aku tidak boleh memberitahu mereka... Kotori.." balas Nico sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Kotori yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecut dan terus berjalan dalam diam.

 **.**

 **~ Don't Go, Neechan! ~**

 **.**

 _Skip time~ Music University_

"Nico-cchi, apa kabar?" Teriak perempuan berambut ungu di _pigtails_ sambil menerjang Nico yang bariu saja keluar kelas karena hendak makan hampir terlempar kebelakang.

"Nozomii, jangan menerjangku seperti ituuu! Eliii, ambil keksihmu niiiii" Teriak Nico sambil berusaha menjauhkan Nozomi dari dirinya.

Nozomi ditarik kerahnya oleh perempuan berambut _blonde_ , "Nozomi.. kau ini kan pacarku, paling tidak peluklah aku.. bukannya Nico-chan kan?" Tanya Eli sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

 _Blush_ ~ "hm..." balas Nozomi sambil menjauh dari Nico dan memeluk Eli.

"Eli?" Panggil Nico, Eli mengedipkan matanya seakan memberi sinyal untuk tidak apa-apa kalau pergi.

Nico mengangguk, lalu diam-diam pergi ke atap sekolah.

"Nico-chan?" Panggil Kotori dari belakang Nico yang sedang berjalan ditangga.

"Kotori? Ada apa?" Tanya Nico sambil menghentikkan langkah kakinya.

"Apakah malam ini kau mau..." Kotori sengaja memotong perkataannya.

Nico menunduk, "ya... begitulah..." balas Nico ketika mengerti Kotori mau mengatakan apa.

"Tapi—"

"Kotori, ini sudah menjadi keputusanku." Potong Nico sambil tersenyum.

"Nico-chan..." gumam Kotori.

"Tolong beritahu adik-adik untuk tidak khawatir key?" Ucap Nico. Kotori hanya mengangguk.

 **.**

 **~ Don't Go, Neechan! ~**

 **.**

 _Skip time~_ sore hari dirumah keluarga Yazawa.

TING! TONG! "Tunggu sebentar!" ucap Umi sambil berlari hendak membuka pintu, ketika dibuka... "Kotori-nee? Ada apa, kenapa tidak bersama Nico-nee?" Tanya Umi ketika mendapati sang kakak tidak ada.

Kotori menundukuk, "Nico-chan... Nico-chan... sebenarnya Nico-chan itu sakit parah.. sekarang dia sedang kerumah sakit untuk mengecek penyakitnya itu." Jawab Kotori masih dengan menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya eral.

Umi langsung membeku ditempat, "Umi-nee siapa yang datang?" Tanya Hanayo sambil menepuk pundak Umi.

"Hanayo-chan..." ucap Kotori saat melihat Hanayo datang.

"Lho. Koto—" ucapan Hanayo terpaksa terpotong ketika merasakan pelukan dari Umi.

"Hanayo... bagaimana ini? Nico-nee, Nico-nee sakit parah!" Teriak Umi sambil menangis.

"Hah? Apa maksud neechan?" Tanya Hanayo bingung.

"Selama ini neechan ternyata sakit parah, bagaimana ini? Mungkin Nico-nee akan mati seperti Kaachan! Huwaaaaa" Teriak Umi sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Hanayo membeku, matanya membelalak lalu air mata juga ikut meluncur keluar. "Nico-nee..." gumamnya, tanpa disadari keduanya bahwa Maki dan Honoka juga tidak sengaja mendengarnya.

"Nechan..." lirih mereka juga sambil menangis dalam diam.

Cklek! "Tadaima.." ucap Nico pelan, ketika Nico melihat kesekitarnya. Nico dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya. "Lho, ada apa ini?" Tanya Nico ketika melihat adik-adik nya menangis, sedangkan Kotori terdiam sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Umi Hanayo mengangkat wajahnya dan matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata Nico. "Nico-neee jnagan pergi Nico-neee" Teriak Hanayo sambil berlari memeluk Nico.

"Lho? Lho?"

"Nico-neeee" Teriak Umi, Maki, dan Honoka bersamaan sambil menerjang Nico dengan kuat.

"HUWAAAAAAA" Teriak Nico ketika tidak siap dengan terjangan itu.

DUAK! Dan kepala Nico pun terbentur pintu dengan tidak elitnya.

"Nico-neeee" teriak Maki, Honoka, Umi, dan Hanayo.

 **.**

 **~ Don't Go, Neechan! ~**

 **.**

 _Skip time~_

"jadi, bisa kalian jelaskan ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Tanya Nico dengan benjol dikepalanya.

"Hmmm... Kotori-senpai bilang kalau Nico-nee itu sakit parah." Jawab Hanayo takut-takut.

"Jadi kami kira Nico-nee akan meninggalkan kita..." lanjut Honoka sambil sesenggukan.

"Nico mengerjapkan matanya, lalu tersenyum. "Ahahahaaa, aku ini Cuma mengalami insomnia kok. Sakit kurang tidur." Balas Nico sambil terkekeh.

"Kurang tidur?" tanya adik-adiknya.

"Iya, makanya sekarang kalian tidur ya.. sudah malam tuh" Ucap Nico sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hum! Oyasumiii" Jawab adik-adik Nico sambil tersenyum lebar dan berlalu kekamar mereka.

"Oyasumi.." balas Nico sambil tersenyum, lalu senyumnya perlahan-perlahan hilang digantikan dengan aura-aura gelap. "Kotori..."

"Nico-chan... bisa kujelkaskan..."

"Tidak ada maaf bagimuuu!"

"TIDAAAAAAKKK!"

Dan malam itu pun terdengar suara-suara yang menyakitkan telinga dari arah rumah keluarga Yazawa itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **dengan tidak elitnya**


End file.
